We propose to create an inexpensive polymer-based ultraviolet (UV) monitor with high sensitivity, low power consumption, mechanical flexibility, and built-in indicator mechanisms. The Phase I work will characterize the optical properties of existing and newly synthesized polymers. Optimum materials and engineering designs will be identified for further development. Feasibility will be determined by performing proof-of-principle experiment, developing preliminary engineering designs, and studying manufacturing requirements. Phase II work will create a manufacturing prototype from the most promising concepts and designs. Phase III will bring a successful product to market. Anticipated Phase I results include the description of feasible multiple layer thin-film designs which provide reversible UV indicator capability at a fraction f the cost of conventional solid-state detectors. The design goal is a stand-alone patch that can be adhered to an irregular surface. Polymer technology is a natural candidate for this application because of its unique optical properties, mechanical flexibility, and inherent cost and manufacturing advantages. The result of this research will be a flexible UV-sensing "patch" with a built-in indicating mechanism, that can be adhered to an irregular surface. Consumer applications include reversible sun exposure dosimeters. Commercial markets include hand-held electronic devices for monitoring any process involving ultraviolet radiation measurement, including tanning beds, photoresist exposure, adhesive curing, germicidal applications, or flame detection.